User talk:Dargoo Faust
Scorpion vs. Hikage Voting I was wondering if you wanted to vote on my new fight. I have a link to it on my profile page. I try to describe the fighters as weapons as best as I can without taking up too much time. I also try to make entertaining fights. Unfortunately, I cannot add images to my blogs as I'm a mobile user. If you want to see images of the fighters, Scorpion already has a page. But Hikage's design is a bit risque but there's no nudity, fighting game logic, so a bit of a warning before Googling her. --Pygmy Hippo 2 (talk) 03:07, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Tullius' Sword Hey, I think it's better to give Tullius a regular Imperial sword as it is unfair to give him a magic weapon while Ceasar has a normal one. Besides it's not always a Dwemmer sword, it can be Deadric at higher levels. --Appel (talk) 17:47, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Full Vote Miraak vs. Harkon Appelmonkey's "Dawnborn" Edge's Harkon's Sword vs. Miraak's Sword and Staff: Not counting the vampire drain as a weapon, will cover it in the power section. Anyway, I am going to give it to Miraak on this one. While Harkon's sword has the better enchantment, Miraak's sword is of way higher quality and the staff allows him to keep Harkon at bay, not to mention lay some traps and drain his health. Edge: Miraak Vampire Royal Amor vs. Miraak's Robes and Mask: The vampire royal armor provides more protection the robes do (though granted Miraak's mask provides some protection), but the thing that is really notable here is the enhancements and this is where Miraak's robe and mask really shine. Harkon's only enchantment is to regen magicka faster, but Miraak has a bigger pool of magic, can absorb 25% of offensive spells and turn that into magicka (not only protecting him but also giving him more fuel for spells) and the tentacles. If it was just two pieces of normal armor then I would've given it to Harkon but Miraak snatches the edge with pretty impressive enchantments. Edge: Miraak Vampire Abilities and Vampire Lord Form vs. Spells and Thu'um: While Frost Breath won't be very effective against Harkon because of his vampire blood, Fire Breath will so Miraak has a direct counter to him. Both have a cop-out move in Become Ethereal and Mist Form respectively, though Miraak will be able to make better use of it for having Self Heal. Corpse Curse won't be able to stun Miraak. Honestly, the more that I look at the abilities I feel like Harkon has the more varied pool of abilities. While Raise Zombie and Summon Gargoyle spells will do little against Miraak, but most should offer Harkon a lot of defensive and offensive options. So, I kinda gotta give it to Harkon, though it's a slight edge. Edge: Lord Harkon Deadliest Warrior: Miraak! Yeah, no surprise here. While Harkon is more brutal, cunning, and stronger (at least in his Vampire Lord form). Miraak posses greater experience. While both just sat on their asses in castle and Deadric realm respectively, Miraak actually fought against the dragons and his fellow priests while Harkon's experience is pretty much up in the air as little is known about his life before the events of Skyrim. Then there are Miraak's robes which will not only absorb at least a part of Harkon's attacks but only give him more fuel for both healing and attacking, let's not forget the tentacles which will hurt Harkon overtime. In the end, Miraak will be taken the Black Book back to Aporachy. --Appel (talk) 23:28, November 14, 2017 (UTC) Full Vote Appelmonkey's "Maplewatch" Edge's Gideon Jura vs. Aran: Aran certainly has the offensive edge, but the question here is if Aran can break through Gideon's defenses. Personally, I don't think so. Most of Aran's attacks are based on her melee weapons. While Aran could still use her ice magic, Gideon could just disable that through his hieromancy and sural. Let's not forget that Gideon's hieromancy also could disable Aran's weapon summoning, completely disabling every ability she has, and I don't really think she has the strength or abilities needed to break free from the chains. Edge: Gatewatch Chandra Nalaar vs. Mercedes: Chandra certainly is way more destructive than Mercedes, and honestly I Mercedes beating Chandra for that alone. While Mercedes' area-of-effect attacks can certainly counter Chandra's summons, when she gets pissed Chandra can definitely overpower Mercedes. Honestly, the best approach Mercedes can take is to use hit and run attacks with Sylvidia, but even then I doubt that it would work. Edge: Gatewatch Nissa Revane vs. Evan: Evan gets the edge here if only just for Mir. While Nissa also has her own minions, Mir can easily burn or smash them to death. Mir's supportive abilities is also he HUGE edge for the Maple heroes since the Gatewatch lacks any healing abilities. As for Evan himself, he certainly can keep Nissa at a distance with his long-range attacks, and while she does have a resistance to magic she is not immune to it so Evan can just bombard her with spells and just teleport away when she gets too close. Edge: Heroes of Maple Jace Beleren vs. Phantom: Jace can create illusions, Phantom can see through them. Jace can attack people's mind, Phantom is resistant to that. Jace can be immune to magic attacks, Phantom can just beat the shit out of him with his cane. Not only does Phantom have all the counters I mentioned here, but his powers are also way more versatile being not only able to boost his own abilities, but also that of his teammates. In the end, Jace will have the shit kicked out of him. Edge: Heroes of Maple Ajani Goldmane vs. Eunwol: If this were a simple 1v1 situation than Eunwol would certainly gain the edge. His wider variety of attacks and spirits certainly could keep Ajani on his toes. Let's not forget that Ajani long range attacks are limited, making it difficult for him to attack Eunwol. Then there is Close Call which is really fucking OP and his agility will make it hard for Ajani to hit him. But this is also a team match, and this is where Ajani shines. His healing abilities will greatly aid his allies and his soul magic can temporary make some of the Maple Heroes unable to fight. So with the mix of a good one-on-one fighter and a team healer, it's kind of hard for me to decide who wins here so I will call it even. Edge: Even Liliana Vess vs. Luminous: Luminous' speed is a perfect counter to Liliana's undead minions. Then there is Death Magic, but I can easily that being countered by Luminous' light magic. Then there is that Luminous is more varied when it comes to abilities. He can both buff himself, heal allies and deal out damage, while Liliana is pure offense. Edge: Heroes of Maple! Deadliest Warriors: Heroes of Maple! While the Gatewatch's anti-magic spells will be difficult to work around, but their teamwork, leadership, and tactics will give them a huge edge. Then there are the Heroes' healing abilities, while Getwatch has them as well the Heroes have so many that they can easily heal any damage they get. In the end, the Heroes of Maple will end up as the beaten, bloodied victors. --Appel (talk) 17:00, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Late vote Hey man, sorry for my late vote. I've been very busy these past months since I am graduating from college and have to finish up my thesis so I my time here at this wiki is very, very, very wiki. I also have to review for my board exam. So forgive me if I couldn't respond to your message. I've also seen your Open Letter and boy was it good. You have some good ideas bruh, things that I hope can be implemented in the wiki. I've always tried to vote one everyone's battles since I too believed that votes are just as important (sadly I was scared to say this to the others), but my time here has been very limited so I won't be that present or available for the following months EDIT: I also wanted to join your Fate entry but I fear that I won't be present for the voting and I may disappoint people for making an entry and yet not voting :( Elgb333 (talk) 15:04, January 21, 2018 (UTC) RE: Fate tourney Sure, just get rid of the military weapons in their information section. I'd like to have them use those weapons for story purposes, but if you'd rather not that's fine. Also, new update for Lucifer: Physical Description Black cherry red hair, kept in a ponytail. Fair skinned and typical north European skin tone. Mid-twenties. Skinnier build. Black eyes. In casual times wears a simple black skirt with tucked in white blouse. In battle wears black button up shirt and black pants. Regarding Brainiac vs Ultron See what had happened was, I was in the middle of making the post, and hit publish by mistake, I'm actually in the process of finishing it up right now so I did not mean to put it up unfinished. Godkombat21 (talk) 17:24, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Final Vote: Wiki Hates Me Fate Edition WanderingSkull's GraveDigging Tunes "You Summoned In the Wrong Fate Tourney" 3rd Place: Michiel de Ruyter & Erwin van der Zwan- One of the most powerful servants in the tourney with an amazing Noble Phantasm loadout, ultimately is the first out in this battle. Had this been reliant on no prep, Michiel could have pushed himself to victory, but instead he's in an situation which is going to negatively affect him. Erwin and Michiel do have the time to prepare, but it won't nearly to the same degree as Tanis or Marshal who can take the time to plan more effective strategies. He lacks the proper means to compete as a mage compared to Marshal and Tanis, the latter has a powerful reality marble and the former has great means of defensive and mobility based magic. As mentioned by Cfp, Erwin is a self-trained mage and can't compete with the professionally trained ones. Michiel is going to be reliant on his Noble Phatasms to succeed and although they are powerful, they are still going to be limited in the long run and Erwin will fall. 2nd Place: Tanis Faucheux & Cao Cao- Its close, like real close, but I think they narrowly lose out here. Tanis and Cao Cao have prep time and although it may not be much it'll still be enough to coordinate a solid plan with Hector who will be brought to the forefront of this match. They are cunning and brutal in their approach and unlike Marshal who had to switch into preparing for the Holy Grail War after becoming Head of his family, Tanis has basically dedicated her life to getting ready for the conflict. She's got enough mana to spare and has not wasted a single command spell by this point. Michiel and Erwin are strong competition, but over reliance on Noble Phantasms is not the best plan if your target can just avoid them with stealth and precision. Still, her plans, no matter how solid are still at risk of failing and her getting caught off guard entirely and with only three days to prepare, she's going to be studying too many possible factors and assuming much of her information based on her alliance in the previous round. Considering Cao Cao's intelligence though, I'm certain he can try to work around any issues they may run into, but when your opponent can run a blessing that adjusts to the situation in quicker time and the other who can try to avoid his opponents it'll be a difficult fight to keep up with. Certainly this information can help create an outline, but there's too many small factors to consider and lack of time to prepare for all them, she narrowly misses first. Deadliest Warrior: Marshal Umber & Odysseus- After a long hard fought battle, the forced heir of the Umber household and King of Voyages. Marshal and Odysseus take the second greatest value from the prep time they are given, not to the degree of Tanis, but enough to make a rough outline of a plan, although as with most battles in fate, plans tend to go astray and this is why the duo can prevail. Odysseus running Athena's Blessing is going to be their key to victory, Tanis has prepared great plans, but by this point if something goes wrong then she's put in a situation where she has to try to quickly re-consider the situation and adjust against a Servant whose Noble Phantasm is works to that exact advantage and disadvantage of Tanis. Trojan Horse may a bust due to me messing up the description though, so that's going out the window as a real factor in this match since none of the remaining combatants to my knowledge have a physical wish. There's always the Bow who can aim directly at the chosen target and seek to eliminate them and combined with the portals can vastly close distances. Marshal though is the next factor, he's going to watch his mana though along with Cao Cao being in the match, hunting down the remaining Masters it'll be a hard fight, but he may just pull through with a loadout designed to avoid the conflict. Still, Marshal's key to this is going to be portals that allow him to close distances or increase them. Cao Cao will have difficulties keeping up and potentially being dragged further from his Master. Hector is the next factor and with binding magic, he can still be bringing these skills to the front to try and pin down Marshal and leave him open for a kill shot, but like Cao Cao, he's put in a situation where he has to keep trying to keep up and certainly an even more difficult one considering if binded, Marshal can just open a portal underneath him just to escape. The main reason they're winning is because there's just too many small factors to consider that may cause Tanis' plan to go awry and if and when they do, she's put in a situation where she may not be able to recover and with only three days to prepare, there's certainly not enough to create a foolproof plan. Its going to be a close one, but Marshal and Odysseus come out on top ever so slightly. WanderingSkull 12:05, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Congrats Hey Dargoo. I know Im late, but i Just came By to congratulate you on your new position, friend. I knew it would be that long before you get that position, with all the hardwork youve been putting. Simply put, congrats on being the new Wikia Overlord. You and Wass both. XD Full Vote Wikia is being a butt, so I am going to post my full vote here. Appelmonkey's "Spodermen Niore" Edges Vindication vs. Dual Revolvers: Spider-Man has more bullets to pepper Wax with, but Vindication is way more versatile. It can both shoot powerful bullets that will wreck Spidey's day or shrapnel that would be even hard for him to dodge. Edge: Waxillium Ladrian Powers: Wax has the simpler powers than our favourite wall-crawler, but they are surprisingly versatile. He is able to redirect bullets making it hard for Spidey to dodge them, can pseudo fly and sense other sources of metal around him which will come in handy when countering Spidey's stealth. Furthermore, Wax's increase in weight will be handy to keep himself on his feet. Again, Spidey has more powers but none of them can really counter Wax, with the spider-sense being maybe the exception. Edge: Waxillium Ladrian Deadliest Warrior: Waxillium Ladrian! All aboard the Wax bandwagon! Seriously though, Wax has the better powers and the experience/tactics to make good use of them. He also is smart enough to use the spider sense against Spidey. On top of that he has the better gun. I don't see either going for the kill since Wax ain't a criminal Spidey would try to incapacitate him and since Spidey won't kill him same goes for Wax. Dargoo, I was asking if you could maybe tell Appel about a legendary guys death. Stefan Karl, The great memelord who made a long lasting legacy to the internet... It was sad to see him go from cancer in Aug 21 2018. He wont be forgotten. He did go down in history. This year has claimed 2 great lives and are still counting. RIP Gunny and Stefan